


The boy at the Creek

by Septic84



Series: Random one shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Phan AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: While trying to escape bullies, Phil discovers an extraordinary boy in the woods.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Random one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The boy at the Creek

“You can run, but you can’t hide,” Phil was escaping his tormentors, it seemed like this was a daily occurrence. Buck and Dillon had been his bullies for years, but this year they started to chase after him. He ran back behind the school and down a path that led into the woods. Phil was uneasy about this path; however, he knew it would be the easiest way to lose them. 

“We’re going to find you, freak,” as he ran, Phil’s eyes scanned for places that he would be able to hide and wait them out. Stick and plants crushed beneath his feet as he could feel his heart thudding against his rib cage. As he went off the beaten path, he found a hollowed-out fallen tree, it was damp and mossy, but it would have to do. Phil forced himself into the log and waited. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are,” taunted Dillon. 

“Down the path, I bet we will find him there,” Phil listened as their footsteps started to fade into silence. He took a deep breath and extracted himself from the log, patting it as he exited as if to thank it. He heard a creek nearby, looking down at the dirt covering his hands he decided to follow the noise to wash them. As Phil was walking instead of running, it provided him the opportunity to observe nature. The sun was shining through the leaves, birds were chirping, and the creek gave a gentle sound in the background the enhanced the feeling of calm. 

When the trees broke and the shrubbery cleared to the shore, Phil jumped, startled by someone sitting near the water. Their back was turned to him, all that was visible and a mop of brown hair and a black tee-shirt. Moving purposefully, Phil did his best not to be detected as he tried to get a better look at the person. As he went back through the woods, he was able to see the person was a boy, about his age, his eyes were focused down, and as Phil followed his gaze, it landed on his hands. His hands, however, were moving in a wide swirling motion and just beneath them, was a small pile of stones, swirling upward near his fingers. Phil gasped and quickly ducked as the boy’s head snapped in his direction. Phil stayed still for what seemed like hours, then slowly turned his head back to the boy, but he was gone. Phil wasn’t sure how the boy could have left without Phil hearing him. He stood up, shrugged, and made his way down the creek to wash up. He wasn’t sure who or what he had seen, but he did know that he had to get home. 

“Is that you love?” 

“Yeah, mom.” 

“Mercy, Phillip, how did you get so dirty?” 

“Ah, I fell.” 

“You fell?” She cocked her eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Yeah,” 

“Hm,” She crossed her arms. “Fine, don’t get all the mud and grass on the carpeting.” Shaking her head, she walked back to the kitchen. 

Blowing out a breath of relief, Phil left his dirty shoes and shirt by the door, walking up the stairs to shower. Who was that boy? He must have had extraordinary powers to move those rocks and to disappear. Phil idly wondered if this boy was dangerous, but it didn’t matter. Phil doubted he would see the boy again anyway. 

“Philp Lester, you get down here and clean up this mess you have left behind,” 

“Coming, mom.” Phil sighed. 

“Oh, lookie there, Buck, the freak has the nerve to show his face back here.” 

“It’s school, Dillion, I am required to be the here,” Phil sidestepped past them, but missed the foot that jutted out, causing him to fall. 

“First day on your new legs, asshole?” Buck scoffed, kicking him and walking by. Phil laid there while they walked into the school. As he moved, pain engulphed his stomach, moaning he stood up slowly, brushing off his clothes. As he walked into the building, Phil thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t have time to investigate, he was already late. 

Phil was not chased after school today, but his curiosity about the boy he saw the day prior drew him back to the creek. Slowly he made his way to the water, careful not to alert anyone to his presence. The boy was there once again, this is time with his legs stretched out and crossed, leaning back on his hands with his head tilted up and his eyes closed. He looked relaxed; Phil couldn’t recall a time when he had been as comfortable as this boy looked. A smile crossed his lips. Phil wondered what thought had caused his dimple to make an appearance. He felt his cheeks heat up, realizing how carefully he was observing him. The boy slowly opened his eyes, looking towards the water; the creek started to babble, and suddenly, a funnel formed, dancing back and forth between the shores. The boy was confident, and if you asked Phil, it looked like he was messing around. 

Phil had watched in awe for several minutes before a rumbling echoed off of the water; it was going to storm. Reluctantly Phil pulled his eyes away from the funnel and made his way back home. As lightning slashed through the sky, Phil couldn’t help but wonder if the boy was making his way home as well. He didn’t know, but he had hoped he was safe. 

“Phil, dinner,” 

Phil sat down at the table, smiling at his mother. “You’ve been coming home later, what are you doing?” 

“Walking,” He answered quickly, “It helps me sleep.” It wasn’t a lie; he was doing a lot more walking lately. 

“Well, that’s good, though I was hoping that perhaps you had made a friend,” 

“Mom,” 

She held up her hands, “I know, I know.” Phil had always had a hard time making and then keeping friends. It was something that would make him sad had he thought about it, so he chose not to. He was okay being alone; at least that way, he was never embarrassed for saying the wrong thing. “Don’t take it personally, love; it’s just a nosy mother.” 

“It’s fine, may I be excused?” 

“You may,” Placing his dishes in the sink, and he looked out the window at the rain. It was beading down and rolling off the glass. He once again hoped that the boy by the creek was warm, dry, and happy. 

It was Friday, and classes had just ended. The last two days, Phil had watched the boy as he sat, made rocks float in the air, the water swirl, and yesterday he watched him pick a flower on the opposite side of the creek and bring it to his nose. Today Phil felt a little braver and stood behind a tree that was much closer than the tree he had hidden behind the rest of the week. Phil noticed the wind picking up as the leaves danced in his peripheral vision, and the breeze fluttered against his cheeks. The boy looked sad today, and though he didn’t know him, it made Phil sad. 

“I know you’re there ,” Phil gasped, ducking down, he heard the boy chuckle, “I can still see your foot,” Phil stepped out from behind the tree. 

“Ah,” he rubbed the back of his neck 

“I feel as if we should exchange names, you’ve been watching me for a week.” 

“Sorry,” Phil bit his lip and looked at his shoes 

The boy stood up, “It is rather rude, is it not? Staring,” he walked towards Phil, “Still, I am not sure if I know what I would say if I came across what you did.” He stuck his hand out, “Dan,” 

Phil took his hand, shaking it lightly. “Phil,” 

“It’s nice to know your name, Phil.” 

“You too,” as Dan shifted, Phil flinched. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“Okay,” 

“So, how did you find me?” 

“I was hiding in a log and wanted to wash off my hands,” 

Dan pursed his lip, “From what?” 

Phil shook his head, “It’s not important,” 

“No, I suppose not. You live around here?” 

“Not too far, I go to school just over that hill,” 

“I figured as much,” 

“Right, well I better get going,” 

Dan smiled and clapped Phil on the shoulder. “It was good to meet you, Phil. No more hiding, yeah?” 

“Right, see you around,” 

Dan, the boy at the creek, had a name. As embarrassing as the entire circumstance was, Phil was thankful that he knew the boy's name. 

Saturday’s Phil was alone from the time he woke up until later evening as his mother was working. He got out of bed early today, it had just gone past 8:00, and he couldn’t sleep anymore. After pouring his cereal, he loaded Mario Cart and started to play, he knew he would grow bored of it, but he played anyway. It was days like these that he wished his brother wasn’t away at Uni. After about an hour, he grew restless and decided to go to the creek. Maybe Dan would be there. 

Phil had almost gotten to the creek bed when he heard a stick snap behind him. He spun around, and there stood Buck and Dillion. Shit. 

“Hey, freak boy,” Dillon stepped forward, “Gonna run again?” 

“Just stop it, Dillon, leave me alone.” 

“Nah, don’t wanna,” Buck lunged forward, shoving Phil to the ground, causing him to land flat on his back. The breath was forced out of him, and he saw stars in front of his eyes. “Get up and fight, pussy,” Dillion kicked dirt at him. 

“Leave,” The voice seemed to thunder from a distance; it sent chills up Phil’s spine. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Buck demanded. 

“It’s of no consequence who I am, and you should leave. Now.” 

“Look at this kid, thinking we can’t kick his ass too.” 

“Dan, just go, it’s fine,” Phil said up sluggishly. 

“Yeah, Dan, you should go.” 

“No.” 

“No?” Dillion charged at Dan; with a flick of his wrist, he was elevated high up in the air. Buck charged next, and  effortlessly; he joined his friend. 

“What the fuck, man?” 

“Put us down,” 

“I warned you; you did not heed the said warning. I will give you another chance, however, being a decent being. Now, will you leave?” 

“Yes, fuck, yes. Just let us go.” 

“Very well,” After lowering them to a safe distance to the ground, the fell to the forest floor. Both boys scrambled and took off. “Now then, are you alright, Phil?” 

“Yeah, I mean, I think.” Dan extended his hand to Phil, taking it Dan helped him to his feet. Phil did not realize that he was shaking. “You need not fear me.” 

“I’m not sure about that, you obviously are a superhero,” he paused, “Or villain, I don’t know. The way you say things, it’s,” Phil shook his head, “strange,” 

“I am articulate and well educated. I am not sure how that is considered strange.” 

“People don't talk like that,” 

“Well, I do.” 

“I got that,” 

“You came looking for me, did you not?” 

Phil blushed, “I suppose I did,” 

“Well, you’ve found me. I am here on most days.” 

“So, which are you?” 

“Beg your pardon?” 

“Superhero or supervillain?” 

Dan laughed loudly, “Neither, I am just different,” 

“How old are you?” 

“Same age as you, I imagine,” 

“Where do you go to school?” 

“I am homeschooled.” 

“Right,” Phil took a deep breath, “Sorry, this is just a lot.” 

“Is it? You’ve seen me use my ability before,” 

“Yeah, but not on people. I mean I am grateful that I am not bleeding right now, don’t get me wrong, it just is a little unnerving.” Dan’s face fell. 

“You’re frightened of me,” 

Phil felt guilty, “Maybe a little, I’m sorry.” 

Dan smiled sympathetically, “Honesty, I like that. We could go sit by the creek if you’d like.” 

“Okay,” Phil followed and sat beside Dan. “Are you one of the X-men?” 

Dan smiled broadly, “Not quite,” He looked at Phil, “My family all have powers, I got  Telekinesis.”

“Can you transport, too?”

“Come again?”

“Just, the day with the storm, you were gone in a flash without any noise,”

“Oh,” He paused, thinking for a moment, “ I am used to being unnoticed, and no offense intended, you are not very aware of your surroundings. If you were, you would have known that I had spotted you, the first day you were here.”

“You did?”

“Of course, you are not that quiet; I am afraid.” His sheepish smile made Phil blush again.

“I am not good at this,” Phil gestured between the two of them, “or really anything involving people.”

“Neither am I,” He smiled again, “May I ask you something?”

“Sure,”

“When you said you had been hiding, was it from them?”

Phil nodded, “They’ve always been assholes, this year they started to chase me.”

“Why?”

“Why do bullies do anything they do?”

“Fair point, though I doubt they will be any trouble now.”

Panic crossed Phil’s face, “What if they tell someone?”

“Tell them what exactly, that a teenaged boy held them in the air with his mind to protect the kid they wanted to assault physically?”

Phil scoffed, “It does sound mental,”

“Indeed.”

“When did you know you had powers?”

“Oh, well, I’ve had them my entire life, and as my family all has powers, it wasn’t until I was older that I realized it wasn’t everyone, just us. Well, not just my family, but that “normal” humans were not like this.”

“So, other members have other powers?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, my mind is blown.”

He smiled, “It’s nice, to be honest with someone who isn’t a relative. I don’t have any friends,”

Phil smiled, “Well, now you do.”

“Is that so?” Phil nodded emphatically. “That makes you my first,”

“Mine too,”

Dan started to twirl his hand, making the water form into a funnel, “I can only do this when I am happy,” Dan said, “Wow, that is a very lame thing to say, is it not?”

Phil shook his head, “I think it’s wonderful. You were happy earlier this week too,”

“That also was because of you. It was quite amusing to me that you thought I didn’t know you were there.”

“Hey!”

“I’m a sorry, friend like I said you are not as discrete as you think you are.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Dan?”

“Hm?”

“What happens when you’re angry?”

Dan stilled, the water instantly falling back into the creek. “It’s not as pleasant as water funnels and stone swirls,”

Meekly, Phil asked, “It’s that bad?”

“It can be.”

\--------

After sitting what seemed to be hours, Phil stood up, his stomach growling. “Hey, do you like video games?”

“I’m not a caveman, Phil. Of course.”

“Wanna go to mine and play? My mom is at work until 7, and we can order pizza.”

“Ah, you want me to come over to your house?”

“Well, yeah, there isn't Mario Kart here, is there?”

Dan looked down, hesitantly, “I’ve never really been to anyone else house,”

“It’s about time, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. I mean, thank you yes,”

“Relax mate, it’s not that formal, and we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do, show me the way.”

It had been at three months since Phil invited Dan to his house and they had become fast friends. They still met by the creek every day when Phil was done with school, and Dan showed Phil several things and even had levitated him up to the tallest tree. 

“I can see my house from up here!” 

“Be careful Phil; you still can fall you know,”

“I won’t,” the branch cracked before Phil could understand what was happen and he was falling. As he expected impact, he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but It didn’t come. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You can open your eyes, Phil, you’re on the ground.”

Phil cracked open one of his eyes cautiously, then the other. “You saved me?”

He smiled widely, “Of course I did; I knew you would fall.”

Phil smirked, “Thanks, Dan.”

“Don’t mention it,” Their eyes met briefly before Dan turned away.

“It’s really cool being friends with you Dan, even though I am sure I bore you,”

Dan stood up, clapping him on the shoulder, “Never a dull moment with you, Philip. Don’t fret about that.”

\---

“Cheese is delicious, Phil.”

“No, it isn’t,”

“But you eat pizza,”

“It’s not the same, and it tastes like pizza, not cheese.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Phil.”

“Yes, it does,  _ Dan,” _

“You’re so stupid,”

“Your mums stupid.”

“Are you going to yours or not?”

“It’s Saturday, of course!”

Phil hadn’t told his mother, nor had she met Dan yet. For some reason, whenever Phil brought it up, Dan became nervous and changed the subject. They had been playing for most of the afternoon when the front door opened, Dan’s face blanched.

“The bloody power went out, so we were all sent home early. I brought Chinese, oh, hello,”

“Mom, this is Dan, Dan this is mom,”

“Hello, Mrs. Lester,” Dan said quietly.

“It’s nice to meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner? There’s plenty.” 

Dan stood and shoved his hands into his pockets quickly. “My humblest apologies, ma’am, I must be on my way. Thank you for the offer. I will see you later, Phil,” with that, Dan nodded and left.

“You made a friend?”

“Yes,” his mother held his face in between her hands, “I’m happy for you to love, I’m sorry I made him leave.”

“He’s just shy,”

“He understands you then, perfect.”

Phil was more than confused by the way Dan left; it made things all the more confusing. He had to check on Dan, Phil got out his phone.

_ “Are you okay?”  _

_ “Yes. My apologies for my behavior earlier. Can we talk tomorrow at the creek?” _

_ “Yes, when?” _

_ “9:00 AM.” _

_ “Okay,” _

Dan did not respond, and Phil was even more confused. With an uneasy commotion in his guts, Phil tried to go to sleep, knowing that in the morning he would have answers.

When Phil approached Dan, his hands were again in his pockets, his eyes to the ground. “Are you cross with me?”

“No, I’m just confused.”

Dan sighed, “I wanted to be honest with you, I just wasn’t sure how much you could handle, and I couldn’t reveal my abilities to your mother. You understand, don’t you?”

“No,”

Dan took his hands out of his pockets, and they were shaking and glowing blue.

“What the hell, Dan?”

“When I’m nervous, my hands glow. Blue is anxiety, nerves,”

“You’re anxious?”

“I am.”

Phil smiled sympathetically, “Relax, Dan. I’m not mad. I was just confused.”

“Oh, okay.” Dan sighed and was visibly relieved. 

“Well, this is weird.”

Dan laughed, silently shaking his head, “You’re an outstanding person, Phil Lester.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

\----

Phil was due to the creek bed immediately after class, but he hadn’t shown up yet. Dan had texted him three times with no response, so he decided to go look for him.

“Finally got you, freak. No guard dog either.” 

“Please,” Phil said weakly, clutching his side, “Stop,”

“Please, stop,” Buck mocked, “Nah, don’t want to.”

“Lookit him, such a wuss,” Dillon laughed. 

“Get away from him!” Dan screamed. Phil had blood trailing down his face from his nose.

“Fuck, Dillon, look,” Dan’s hands were clutched and glowing red, his whole body was shaking. As Phil met Dan’s eyes, he noticed they, too, were glowing red.

“Who made him bleed?” Dan demanded, 

“Holy shit, dude,” Buck slowly backed away, only to be stopped by Dan and hoisted high into the air.

“I will ask again,” he said through clenched teeth, “Who. Made. Him. Bleed?”

“I, did okay, I’m sorry,” Buck begged, 

“All by yourself?” Dan focused on Dillion, “I’m sure that you helped, didn’t you?”

“No, man, no,” Dan rose Dillion into the air as well.

“Both of you should suffer should pay for your despicable behavior.” Suddenly both boys started to sputter and gasp for air. “Terrifying, isn’t it?” He rose them a bit higher, “to be completely helpless, alone with no help in sight,”

“Dan,” Phil choked,

“Because the both of you are vermin, scum, a waste of the air you breathe,”

“Dan, please, stop.” Dan turned to Phil, “Please, relax. Don’t kill them,”

Dan scoffed, “You can’t be serious, they attacked you, Phil,”

“I know,” Phil coughed, “But you are too good for this,”

“You don’t really know that, Phil. You don’t know me,”

Phil inhaled, “You’re wrong. I do know you. You are gentle, caring, kind. You don’t kill Dan. I know that.” Dan looked at his nose, and his eyes glowed brighter, “No, don’t look at my face, look into my eyes,” When Dan looked at Phil, his eyes slowly turned back to their beautiful brown. “That’s it, set them down, Dan. Let them go.”

Dan lowered them down when they were released the sputtered and choked.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dillion gasped.

“I’m the guy who was going to kill you, but Phil saved your lives. Remember that next time you go after him. If it were not for him, you both would be dead where you stand.” At that, both boys scrambled away, leaving Dan and Phil alone.

“Phil!” Dan crouched next to Phil, who flinched.

“I’m fine,” He pushed himself up, wincing in pain. 

“No, you’re not, you should go to hospital,” Dan reached for Phil, his hands shaking and now glowing blue. 

“Dan,” Phil nodded to his hands,

“I’ve never been that angry,” Dan whispered.

“I know,”

“I was going to kill them, Phil. That is what I meant. You don’t know me; I could have fucking killed them.” Dan collapsed to his knees, covering his eyes and started to sob.

Phil scooted closer to him, “But you didn’t, Dan, you didn’t.”

“Only because of you, Phil. I, I am so scared,”

“Then I won’t leave you,”

Dan pulled his head out of his hands, “You still want to be my friend?”

“Am I concerned? Yeah, but yes, Dan,”

“Phil,”

“Dan,” 

Dan leaned closer, closing his eyes, and their lips met; Phil cradled Dan’s cheek. Phil heard a hum and noticed they were now both in the air, floating peacefully. 

“Ah, Dan?” Phil asked, pulling back.

He laughed, “You know how I can make water swirls when I am happy? This, Phil, is what happens when I am delighted.”

“I’m happy too,”

“Phil,”

“Yeah?”

“You are my sanity; you are why I could stop. My abilities have never been tested this far, and I’ve no idea what would have happened had you not been here. I need you, Phil, more now than ever.”

“And I will be here, Dan; I love you.” Dan met their lips again, as they spun and twisted over the creek they had first met. It was as if nature itself had decreed it to be. And from that point on, both knew they would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fun to write and a brainchild of my own. That being said:  
> My company was bought out and closed, I am seeking prompts to keep my mind busy and I am now unemployed for the time being.  
> Please go to:  
> [Septic84](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/septic84)


End file.
